vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Undertale
For detailed information about this series, visit the Undertale Wiki. Summary Undertale (also stylized as UnderTale or UNDERTALE) is a role-playing game developed and published by indie developer Toby Fox. In Undertale, players control a human child who has climbed Mt. Ebott and fallen into the Underground: a large, secluded region underneath the surface of the Earth separated by a magic barrier. The inhabitants of the Underground are the monsters, a diverse group of non-humans who were banished there after a great war with the humans. A notable feature of the game is the degree to which your actions affect the world around you; practically all possible choices have an effect. Power of this Verse Undertale is a deceptively powerful verse, being far stronger than one would expect at first glance. This is due in part to many powerful abilities, such as Determination (which quite literally makes a more determined soul more powerful), time manipulation, soul manipulation, and more. Its God Tiers even reach into multiversal levels of power, capable of creating, resetting, and completely erasing countless timelines, at will. The mid to high tiers sit firmly within Tier 7, with exceptional speed and unique hax allowing many of them to take on characters they normally shouldn't be able to. Note: For an in-depth explanation regarding the placement of the verse's highest tiers, see here. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * AidenBrooks999 * Nedge1000 * Alexcar3000 * Angry Dummy * ArbitraryNumbers * Magi RobloxG * Austrian-Man-Meat * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Darkanine * Elvis Adika * Minecraftlover67 * DeezNuts1102 * Dexteradon12 * HomestuckLover1 * Johtoboy98 * LeonRaidenYun * MarvelFanatic119 * MegalovaniaBonetrousle * MegamanTheBlueLolicon * Megaquake2012 * No-scope-on-scratch * Oblivion00 * Promestein * Saikou the Lewd King * Salavtore * Squid Peanut * TheGuyWithPOWER * TheLuffyPlayer * ThePerpetual * The Real Cal Howard * Tzula * Undylan * WarriorWare * WeeklyBattles * Wjsgamer * Xantospoc * Yes850 * Sans with Shades * Raian230 * Therefir * BattleReviews * Edwardtruong2006 * Emeraldz258 * Starter Pack * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 * CrimsonStarFallen * Andytrenom * DemonGodMitchAubin * Kyleb79 * Apetheticskell Opponents * FllFlourine * ExerciseDancefloors * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * HotmanX32 * Lina Shields * Pocket-Chu * Aeyu * Timefreezer4 * Omegagoldfish * Newendigo * SolidEye234 * ZacharyGrossman273 * Ringo solos all * Christian Higdon * Makim8 * Insecurity97 * Sound of Infinity Neutral * Anonimo77 * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * CrossverseCrisis * Elione-chan * Ultima Reality * ZeedMillenniummon89 * FateAlbane * Megamangohan * Serpent of the Internet 97 * Mariogoods * Goldmaster784 Characters Humans Chara.png|Chara|link=Chara SevenSouls.png|Human SOULs|link=Human SOULs Frisk Render By Skodwarde.png|Frisk|link=Frisk Monsters Asgore Dreemurr.gif|Asgore Dreemurr|link=Asgore Dreemurr Toriel.png|Toriel|link=Toriel Asrielshake.gif|Asriel Dreemurr|link=Asriel Dreemurr Sans-1-.gif|Sans|link=Sans Papyrus1.png|Papyrus|link=Papyrus Undyne.gif|Undyne|link=Undyne Alphys.png|Alphys|link=Alphys Muffet.gif|Muffet|link=Muffet Lesser Dog (1).gif|Lesser Dog|link=Lesser Dog Greater dog.png|Greater Dog|link=Greater Dog Doggo.gif|Doggo|link=Doggo Jerry-1-.gif|Jerry|link=Jerry (Undertale) Dog Marriage.gif|Dogamy and Dogaressa|link=Dogi Royal.png|Royal Guards|link=Royal Guards Temmie.png|Temmie|link=Temmie Moldsmal.gif|Moldsmall|link=Moldsmal Froggit.gif|Froggit|link=Froggit FinalFroggit.gif|Final Froggit|link=Final Froggit Pyrope.gif|Pyrope|link=Pyrope Astigmatism.gif|Astigmatism|link=Astigmatism Tsundereplane.gif|Tsunderplane|link=Tsunderplane Vulkin-1-.gif|Vulkin|link=Vulkin Gylde.gif|Glyde|link=Glyde So_Sorry.gif|So Sorry|link=So Sorry Shyrenturned.png|Shyren|link=Shyren 88.png|Monster Kid|link=Monster Kid (Undertale) Amalgamates ReaperBird.gif|Reaper Bird|link=Reaper Bird Lemonbread.gif|Lemonbread|link=Lemon Bread Endogeny.gif|Endogeny|link=Endogeny Memoryhead.gif|Memory Head|link=Memory Head Snowdrakemom.gif|Snowdrake's Mother|link=Snowdrake's Mother Others Flowey.png|Flowey|link=Flowey Mettaton.gif|Mettaton|link=Mettaton Napstablook.gif|Napstablook|link=Napstablook Maddummy.gif|Mad Dummy|link=Mad Dummy Bird.gif|Bird That Carries You Over A Disproportionately Small Gap|link=Bird That Carries You Over A Disproportionately Small Gap Annoying Dog.gif|Annoying Dog|link=Annoying Dog ThePlayer.png|The Player|link=The Player (Undertale) Gaster sprite possibility.png|W.D Gaster|link=W. D. Gaster Civilization * Underground Gallery Category:Undertale Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Metafiction